The story of the electric siblings
by EellyUzamaki324
Summary: One day, two teenagers were walking through the woods, when they came across a flyer to be a maid and a tech guy for a certain organization. How will they work out? Will they even survive? Also this story is not serious in anyway, except for a light undertone, it is meant to be a parody and funny. Just something me and my friend thought up while bored.
1. Chapter 1 the introduction

**Authors note: hey! This is a new story I'm working on with one of my other friends. We hope you enjoy it! Also there are descriptions of what mine and my friends o.c.'s look like on my profile. Also, again, this story is not going to be serious its just something i thought was funny and wanted to share, though it may have some very light serious undertones in it but other then that its meant to be a parody or comedy that me and my friend thought up. Sorry if that makes some people loose interest!** **Also I am looking for a beta reader! Please help if you can!** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: Me and my friend only own our ocs and the plot every thing else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Story Start

Emily was wearing her normal baggy t-shirt over a long sleeve fishnets with her black shorts, fishnet leggings that went to her knees, wrappings that stopped at the top of her heeled ninja shoes that came up to her calves. Brushing some over snow white curly hair out of her face with her hand she turned to her brother. "Hey Ter! We should join this group!" She held up a flyer for Terrance to see. It was for the organization Akatsuki. Terrance, looked at it then her and asked, "The Akatsuki? Are you sure, don't they seem….intense…?" Emily looked at him then put the flyer down. Sitting on the ground she patted the spot her to her. "But we need the money anddddd its just jobs as a maid and tech guy." She said as she lightly pumped shoulders with him when he sat down.

He looked at her and scratched his permanente bed head. His hair was always sticking up no matter what he did. With it being brown, orange,and red and his karate suit being black and blue it was hard not to miss him, that and his green and red headband. He fixed his brown glasses as he picked up the flyer. "Well I guess so. If you put it like that at least." He said leaning on her lightly. She smiled softly, "It says to call this number to apply." "I got this!" He exclaimed while taking out toy phone full of chocolate. Emily sweet drops and sighs while taking out her real cell phone and calls the number.

~15 minute convo on the phone later~

Emily hangs up the phone and sets it in her lap as she stares at the ground. Terrance looks at her and says, "Soooo…..", trailing off at the end and waiting for her to talk. Emily looked over at him from the corner of her eye. "We got the jobs buttttttttttt", she said trailing off lightly. Terrance turned to face her lifting an eyebrow. "Butttttt what?", he asked in a confused voice. She said in a soft voice, "We have to go to the rain village for an interview..." he sighs dramatically and takes out an umbrella. Emily began to giggle and does some hand signs yelling, "Teleportation no jutsu!", While grabbing Ter and teleporting them to rain. Terrance exclaimed, "It's so teleporty!"

Emily smiled and took his a hand dragging him more into the hidden village. Rain ran down her face as she looked back at him. "Let's get going he said go to the giant tower in center of village looks like a face at top couldn't miss it. Are you ready little bro?" Terrance tried to copy teleportation jutsu while being dragged by his sister." Y-yeah just a minute..." She stopped and smiled at him. "Do you want me to show you how to do it?" He shook his head and said, "Almost got it." He somehow shocks self by accident.

Emily grabbed his hand and changed his one hand sign to the correct one. "There you go!" She grabs his arm as he teleported them. Terrance face palmed, "Why is this so hard" He took his face out of his palm and looked around. "Where are we?", he asked curiously. Emily was about to answer but was cut off by a mysterious voice, "In the akatsuki tower, now, state your business or die." She looked around for the voice but saw nothing. "Ummm we're emily and terrance we called about the job earlier." Terrance randomly yelled, "ELECTRIC JUTSU", Shocking himself, again, "Nevermind…"Emily rolled her eyes but smiled softly, saying, "Ignore him sir. So about that job, I'll be the maid and he's great with tech." She said as she heals terrance. The strange voice soon appeared in the form of a shadowy figure. "Fine. My name is Pein, but you will call me Leader, Leader-sama, or Pein-sama. Do you both understand?" He asked in a stern voice. Terrance said, "Yes Leader-Sama." While Emily nodded and said. "Hai Leader-sama"

Pein nodded his head once before saying, "Now you'll both be partners and you'll follow tobi, the other extra, to your rooms. Mind you, you two are not actual members but I'll give you cloaks and uniforms later, anyway dismissed."

Terrance's eyes began to spin with all of the new info. "So much for much for an introduction." Pein glared at them both, signaling for them to leave with the hyper active ninja in a orange, swirly mask that was behind him. Emily nodded and began to drag the still dazed Terrance, "Okay, Let's gooooo!"

As they walk up to the one called Tobi. He started bouncing around. "HIIII I'M TOBI WE'LL ALL BE SHARING A ROOM CUZ KAKUZU-SENAI IS CHEAP!" He yelled excitedly at them. Emily blinked a couple times before saying, "Okay then?" She turned to look at her brother and asked, "Are you okay?" Terrance blinked and responded, "Sorry, I was daydreaming." Tobi looked at him, "What does that mean?" He asked in a childish voice while cocking his head to the side.  
Terrance looked at him replying with. "You know…not paying attention to reality." Tobi nodded his head and said, "Ooooh then Tobi must do that a lot then!" Terrance looked at him "Except for when it actually matters." He mumbled under his breath.  
Emily walked into a wall and grabbed her nose. "Owww stupid wall!" She exclaimed. Terrance and Tobi looked at each other oddly for a minute. Tobi finally walked up to a door and said "We're here! Tobi has the top bunk on this side!" He said as he walked to the right side of the room.

Emily ran to the left side. "I call dibs on the bunk on this side!" Terrance looked at her. "Hmmm? Left or Right?" Emily looked at him. "Left side of the room, why?" Terrance tapped his chin thinking. "Because I'm trying to figure out whose bed to kick." She looked at him strangely. "Why?" He answered a straight face while cocking his hip out and putting his hand on it. "Because, I might stay up all night I don't want to hear snoring." Emily raised an eyebrow. "I don't snore and I stay up all night." Tobi climbed onto his bed and started to bounce. "Tobi doesn't know if Tobi snores, but Zetsu-senpai has the bunk under Tobi's" Terrance looked at him before going to the bunk on the left side of the room with Emily. "Good point." Emily nodded while pulling out some summoning scrolls. "Soooo, we should probably put our stuff away." Summoning their stuff out of the scroll she had Ter a plushie before putting everything else up.  
Terrance started to hug the plushies. "So soft! Emily started to giggle. "haha haha, yeah little bro, but help me put this crap up then you take a bath once we it fix it up. We dodged a separate bathroom from you and Zetsu-sempai right?" She asked looking at Tobi. Tobi nodded almost falling of his bunk. "Yep!"

Terrance triumphantly threw a fisting a fisting to the air. "Neat! I can finally sing without judgement! " Emily looked at him." I never judge you and we're sharing a bathroom still you doof!." Terrance look at her. "Hmmm, ok." She started to pout.

~1 hour latter of putting crap up~

Emily was still pouting after she got out of the shower. Terrance noticed and asked, "Why are you pouting?" Emily huffed and turned her face away from him, "Cuz' I don't judge when you sing that was those people..." Terrance flipped his hair, "Well, remind me not to bathe when we have company over." Emily mumbles softly to herself. "Lucky I wiped your memory of them..." Then said in a louder voice, "yeah, okay little bro." She reached up and ruffles Terrance's hair and smiles.  
Terrance looked in the mirror and said, "Ummm...my hair is worst than before..." She giggled and said, "Go take a shower in the bathroom to the left so you can fix your hair." Terrance went to say something but closed his mouth and walked to the bathroom.  
Emily called after him, "Hurry up cuz I'm taking one after please!"  
Terrance turned around and threw bars of tiny soap at her. Emily dodged them, "Hey!" Terrance slammed the door and got into the tub. Emily giggled and yelled, "Yeah thats right you better run hahaha!"

~1 hour 30 minutes after they both shower~

Emily finally stepped out of the bathroom. "I take long showers.", she said while she towel dried her hair. Terrance glanced at her before looking back at his laptop. "As long as you're clean." Emily smiled at him, "I am! Hey Tobi, do you know when we start work?" Tobi looked up at her and nodded, "right now em-chan!" Terrance pouted, "Aww! but, I thought it was bedtime!" Emily looked at him and smiled, "it is bedtime but, I know I'm not tired yet, are you?" Terrance grabbed his plushie, "I want to snuggle my plushie." Emily smiled gently and starts to climb her later to get into her bed, "ok let's sleep the. night ter-chan! Night tobi-chan!" Terrance climbed under his blankets putting up his stuff,"Night Big Sister. Night Tobi-chan...where's that other Guy?" Tobi shut off the lights before running to his bed and climbing into the top bunk before replying, "Zetsu-sempai is still on a mission! Night!" Terrance mumbled a soft "Night" before falling asleep.

~In the middle of the night~u.u

Emily whispered to him, "psst terrance?" Terrance opened an eye slightly, "yes?", he answered softly. Emily whispers again, "I can't sleep..." Terrance asked her, "Want some candy?" she shook her head even though he couldn't see it, "No...hey can I sleep in your bunk? I had a dream 'bout falling.." He nodded, "Sure watch your step." She smiled and climbed down to his bed, "I hate sleeping in new places it always make me dream weird and ok…. night little bro", she whispered as she climbed under the covers. He hugged Emily while she hugged him back and said, "Plus, I don't trust them yet." He sighed, saying, "Just keep calm, its our trial period so we should be able to get off easy." She sighed while closing her eyes, "still.. i don't want a repeat of last time I almost lost you cuz of them…", she glared up at the sealing, "stupid clans and their stupid rules…." Terrance sighs again, "I'm sorry...but, I promise we can manage." Emily rolled over to face him, "I know but I promised. Rember?" Terrance rolled on his back, "Maybe." She closed her eyes and reminded him, "when we first met in the forest. I promised to always protect you and keep you safe. You're my little bro, it's my job, right?" Terrance nodded, " I suppose." Emily hits him with a plushie and giggles, "yeah *yawns* we gotta work tomorrow." Terrance yawns as well, "Yeah."

Emily snuggles the plushie, "Lets get some sleep then 'kay? What time is it by the way?" Terrance shrugged, "Probably 2."

Emily looked at her phone, "It's 5am crap! No time to go back to sleep, gotta make breakfast." Terrance groaned, "Can we just make cereal?" Emily giggled, "I'll make breakfast while you drink coffee then?"

Terrance nodded, "Okay."

~To be continued... dun dun dunnn~


	2. Chapter 2 Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

 **Emily: Sorry about it being late! It just takes so long to rewrite everything and to get in the mood to rewrite it all. Anything you wanna add Ter?**

 **Terrance: If any of you are willing to check out my stories on . Don't there's not much going on there. Enjoy the story!**

 **Emily: Lies! He has an awesome story on his account which is Terrancep2! Check him out! Anything else to add about this chapter/story? Also who should we have do the disclaimer? I vote Itachi!**

 **Terrance: Other than that read on.**

 **Emily: Itachi be a dear and do the disclaimer for us please?**

 **Itachi: Hn. All Characters, Names, and/or places, other than Emily and Terrance, are owned by their respective owners.**

~ _ **Continued ~**_

* * *

Emily walked up to her little brother, "Here's your coffee little bro!" Terrance sniffed it before taking a sip and spitting it out. She rolled her eyes and said, "You can put all your stuff in it, I just poured it." she went to the fridge and cabinets and gets stuff out to make bacon, eggs, toast, and corn beef hash with. Terrance explained "Hazelnut!" while jumping up and looking for the creamer. Emily hands it to him along with the sugar and a spoon before going back to what she was doing. Terrance yelled "Yay!" While stirring in the stuff she gave him. Emily made enough bacon, eggs, toast, and corn beef hash for all the Akatsuki plus extra for herself, Ter, and Tobi.

Terrance tried to take a strip of Bacon, before he could, Emily said, "No", and smacked Terrance's hand with a spoon lightly, "Can you and Tobi go get everyone while I set the table, please?" Terrance pulled back his hand and sighed, "Fine." He went to their bedroom first to drag Tobi off the bed to help him. Stopping back by the kitchen, he peeked in. "I'll be back in a probably 10 minutes. Emily nodded her head as she fixed the plates, putting loads of food on each, set the table, put out a jug of milk, orange juice, a pot of coffee, and tea. Then placed cups and utensils next to each plate.

Terrance walked in and said, "I'm back! Everyone said they'll be down in a while." Emily nodded as she sat down in one of the spare chairs someone added to the table for them. "Kay, thanks guys! Your plates are there. Get yourselves something to drink." She said while she pointed to the plates on either side of her. Terrance sat down in his seat to her left with his cup of coffee and replayed, "I'll stick to coffee for now." Tobi sat to her right and happily exclaimed, "JUICE!", while grabbing jug and pouring some into his cup.

 _ **~once everyone comes in and eats breakfast~**_

Pein cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Emily looked up from her food while Terrance was stealing Bacon from Tobi causing him to cry. Emily sighed and gave them both more bacon. Pein began to speak, "As all of you know, we now have two new extras who will be living here and-"

Deidara and Hidan exclaimed, "What(un)?!"

Pein glared at them both as he continued to speak,"-they will be getting cloaks and a uniform-"

Kakuzu stood up and banged his fist on the table, "So much money wasted for extras!"

Pein glared at him as well. "-Anyway she-", he began pointing at Emily, "- will be the maid. He -" he redirected his hand to point at Terrance, "-Will be tech support. Now dismissed." He said as he left in puff of ninja smoke.

Emily looked between both of the boys on either side of her. "Umm, Terrance, you dry, I wash, and Tobi, you put up?" Terrance hopped up and said, "Sure, why not." He grunted the drying cloth as he goes to the kitchen. Tobi hopped up and said, "Hai em-chan!" while he collected the dishes and put them in the sink. Emily got up and smiled at Tobi while she walked into the kitchen, "Thanks Tobi, you didn't have to do that, and think you too Ter!" Terrance started to sing " La la la all day long this is the dishwashing song. "

 _ **~after dishes are done~**_

Once the dishes were done, Emily turned to the boys. "So! I should get started on cleaning the base and peoples rooms! You can go ask leader-sama if you two can go shopping. Terrance, you know where my money is, so, I want cloth to be able to make three pairs of cloaks, pants, and leg warmers. We already have ninja shoes, so you don't have to buy any more, 'kay?" Terrance nodded and asked, "Yes...where is it?" Emily pulled out summoning scroll and threw it at him. "In there, have Tobi summon it so you don't hurt yourself, 'kay?" Terrance nodded again, "Let's go, Tobi, you can lead the way." Tobi nodded vigorously and said, "Hai Ter-Chan!" Emily yelled after them as they left the kitchen, "DON'T FORGET TO ASK LEADER-SAMA! !"

Tobi sprinted with Terrance to go ask leader then he yelled, "LEADER-SAMA SAID YES!" Before teleporting himself and Terrance to store.

 _ **~at store~**_

Tobi gently tugged on Terrance's arm, "Ter-chan?" Terrance stopped walking around the isles and looked at him, "Ummm...yeah?" Tobi smiled at him while folding his arms behind his head, "Em-chan told Tobi that if we get everything she needs she'll make us cookies!" Terrance looked at him, "So now she tells me...I mean you tell me."

Tobi laughed and ran, dragging Terrance with him to where the cloths they needed would be, "Let's hurry then, Ter-chan!"

Terrance's eyes got all swirly, "Yeah alright", as he was dragged.

 _ **~back at base~**_

Emily was humming while she cleaned the base, besides the bedrooms, She decided to do those last.

 _ **~back at store~**_

Tobi started to sing as they walked looking at the fabric. "Lalalala~" Terrance grabbed Tobi's scarf. "Tobi wait! Em-chan said she needed 3 sheets of cloth and something about leg thingies." He said as he scratched the back of his own head.

Tobi started to dig in his pouch, "She gave Tobi a list!" He pulled out the list and read it. "It says to get three things of black, red, dark pale blue, and white cloth!" Terrance looked around, "Well it's hard to listen when you're thinking about breakfast." Tobi looked back at him and said, "But we just had breakfast!" Terrance glanced around before whispering, "Yeah, but I made a muffin behind her back. It's double chocolate. Num." Tobi smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "If we get the stuff, Ter-chan can get his muffin and our cookies!" Terrance rubbed the back of his neck, "Ok ok. Again Breakfast, muffin, nummy." Tobi chuckled and said, "Let's get the cloth first!"

Terrance nodded and started to look for black. "Klay!" Tobi hopped off to get the white cloth then the dark pale blue cloth. They met up in the middle of the cloth section, "Now all we need is red." Tobi said as he looked around. Terrance tapped his chin, "Can't we just burn it? Fire is red." Tobi shook his head vigorously, "No, em-chan said she wouldn't give us cookies if we didn't bring them all back!"

Terrance asked the shopkeeper for assistance. Tobi walked up with him, "Hi shopkeeper-chan!" The shopkeeper smiled and said, "Hi Tobi! Is this your friend?"

Tobi nodded his head vigorously, "Yes Ter-chan is Tobi's friend, right Ter-chan?!" Terrance stared at patterns while mumbling.

The shopkeeper and Tobi whatched him, sweat dropping. "..." Tobi smiled happily and said, "Can we get these cloths, plus a red cloth too? Three things of it as well?"

The shopkeeper nodded and said, "Yeah sure but unfortunately, I haven't placed the new shipments of red yet. Would you and ...your friend mind retrieving the box from outside?" Tobi nodded and started to walk outside. "Sure! I'll get it while ter-chan pays in here 'kay!" Terrance smiled and pulled out the scroll with Emily's money in it. "I has currency! Here you go…" He said as he placed the scroll on the counter. The same sweat dropped and smiled. "I'll take this as soon as Tobi comes back." Tobi comes back in dragging the box behind him. "Here! We have enough cloth in this box and room to put the rest in!" Tobi said while summing the money out of the scroll. The shopkeeper smiled and took the money. "Thanks Tobi! You two be safe!" Tobi smiled while grabbing the box and Terrance, "Thank you too!" He poofed both of them plus the cloth into their room.

Emily comes in after cleaning the rest of the base and rooms. "Hey guys, did you get everything? I'll make your cookies in a minute after I sit down. Oh! Here's your muffin Ter, I had to wrestle it from Kisame-san." Terrance accepted the muffin and scowled. "That fishy guy." Tobi jumped into the chair with Emily. "We got your cloth Em-chan! It's in the box!" Emily grunted softly and smiled, "Thanks guys!" She reached over to grab the box of the floor in front of them. "I'll go make cookies then lunch, ok?" The two boys nodded.

 _ **~after lunch and cookies~**_

Emily was standing in their room pulling things out of a summoning scroll for sewing. "Soooo, who wants to help me?" Terrance raised his hand, "Meeee!" Emily smiled and grabbed both of their hands, "Let's go, then you're helping me sew! I need tobi too, I need to measure both of you!" Terrance and Tobi stood in the middle of the room. "Ok measure away." Terrance said striking a pose. Emily pulled out her measuring tape, "Okay, both of you stand still, please."

 _ **~5 hours later~**_

Emily: smiled at the finished product. "Donne, now kakuzu-san doesn't have to waste money on us for uniforms!" Terrance twirled in a circle, "I love the material."

Emily smiled, "You picked it out with Tobi."

Terrance smiled as well, "It's so free and breathable!" Emily stood up, "Yep! Let's go show them off!" Tobi yelled yay while spinning in a circle to make the cloak billow out. Emily dragged them out of the room.

Terrance wrapped his arms around himself hugging the comfy material. Emily giggled and ruffled Terrance's hair. A strange voice could be heard up ahead, "Where did you get those?" She looked up to see Kakuzu standing in the hall, "I made them kakuzu-san. I bought the material with my own money too, so you didn't have to waste any on us." She smiled gently at him. Kakuzu glared at them and walked away, "Good, because you're not even real members anyway." Emily looked at the two beside her, "Did I do something wrong?"

Terrance rubbed the back of his head, "Awkward…" Tobi shook his head while taking her hand and swinging them as they began to walk again, "Nope! kakuzu-Senpai is like that with everyone! Tobi likes the uniforms Em-chan made more than the ones Kakuzu-senpai makes anyway! Right Ter-chan!?"

Terrance randomly said, "Well, He has a funny way of showing it. Hmp!"

Emily looked at him confused, "Who Ter?" Terrance looked at her, "Huh? Sorry, I was on the phone." Emily got even more confused, "Ohhhh, ok? Anyway let's go make dinner what do you want? Oh and dessert?" Terrance tapped his chin for a bit before saying, "How about...Fried Chicken Teriyaki." Emily added, "Collard greens with bacon bits in it!" Tobi jumped up and down saying, "Cake and Ice Cream!?" Terrance gasped lightly, "Peanut Butter IceCream." Emily smiled and said, "You're helping me then, both of you!"

 _ **~to be continued~**_


End file.
